Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle height adjustment device.
Related Art
JPH0822680(B2) discloses a vehicle height adjustment device that increases the height of a motorcycle during travel and that decreases the height of the motorcycle during halt in order to facilitate a rider's or a passenger's getting on and off the motorcycle.
The vehicle height adjustment device automatically changes the height of the motorcycle in response to its speed of travel. Specifically, the vehicle height adjustment device automatically increases the vehicle height when the vehicle speed reaches a set speed, and automatically decreases the vehicle height when the vehicle speed becomes equal to or lower than a set speed. An electromagnetic actuator is operated to adjust the vehicle height. For example, such setting is performed that when the vehicle speed reaches the set speed, the switch is automatically turned on to operate the electromagnetic actuator. Under this setting, when the vehicle speed reaches the set speed, the vehicle height is increased. Meanwhile, such setting is performed that when the vehicle speed becomes equal to or lower than the set speed, the switch is automatically turned off. Under this setting, when the vehicle speed becomes equal to or lower than the set speed, the vehicle height is decreased.
The vehicle height adjustment device has such a configuration that the actuator (such as a solenoid) is driven to operate a valve body to make a fluid (such as oil) circulate so as to adjust the vehicle height. With this configuration, quick response of the valve body to operation of the actuator improves adjustability of the vehicle height.